A guy thing
by BishounenNightBird
Summary: Ever notice how guys can have entire conversations without saying a word other then the other persons name? This is a story pokeing fun at A) that fact, B) fanfics where there is some kind of confrontation between a couple of male characters


A/N: ok, I'm writing this story as a hope to get rid of plot bunnies bouncing around in my head.  
  
It was a normal day, and the trio were walking to their next class. "Harry," Ron looked at Harry, with a look that could only mean one thing. He had to run to the loo. Harry understood completely, so they decided to wait there in the hallway for him.  
  
Draco and his cronies appeared. "Potter."  
  
Harry looked at Draco. "Malfoy."  
  
"Potter," Draco said putting as much hatred into that one word is was possible for the teen to instill into one word.  
  
"Malfoy", Harry replied, putting as much loathing into it as possible.  
  
"Haaarryy Potter," Draco stated.  
  
"Draaaacoooo Malfoy," was all Harry replied.  
  
This was continued for awhile. Hermione stood in the background, looking poorly drawn, as she was not a major character at this point. So were the unnamed cronies Draco was dragging about.  
  
"Harry!" a new voice yelled.  
  
"Ron!" Harry yelled back at the figure that had appeared.  
  
"Weasley," Draco shot at the new comer.  
  
"Malfoy," Ron spat.  
  
"Ron," Harry warned.  
  
"Harry," Ron assured.  
  
"Potter," Draco laughed.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry glared.  
  
This also continued for awhile. Hermione came into focus, as a new figure appeared.  
  
"Hello," said Ginny, after appearing out of nowhere.  
  
The guys continued saying each others names, unaware of what was going on besides their running commentary on each others names.  
  
Ginny watched for a bit. "Hermione, what's going on?"  
  
"I'm not sure," she paused, "but I think it's some sort of a guy thing." She continued watching.  
  
A new figure appeared, as Hermione and Ginny became poorly drawn. "Potter," was all the person said.  
  
"Snape," Harry stated back.  
  
"Professor," Draco smiled at the professor.  
  
Harry glared at Draco unable to state Draco's name out of fear of punishment.  
  
The professor sneered at Harry in a very sneering way. "Potter, Weasley, Malfoy." he nodded to the three males as he was unable to notice the other characters which have faded into the background as characters that arn't important tend to do. He then proceeded to walk away.  
  
"Snape," Ron growled once the professor had left.  
  
"Weasley," was all Draco had to say to remind them of his presence. They then proceeded to practice saying each others names.  
  
The bell rang, which meant something or other, and everyone looked up. They saw the ceiling.  
  
Hermione came into focus. "Harry, it's time for class."  
  
Ron blinked and looked at Hermione for the first time ever, because he had been blind to her since their first year. "Hermione," he said in a daze.  
  
"Granger," Malfoy said with as much teenage angst as he could put into the statement.  
  
"Oh please, don't try to drag me into your mindless babbling," Hermione stated.  
  
They all looked at Hermione with shock.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione's brain just about exploded, which would have made a lovely mess in the hall, however it would have been a pain to clean up, so she decided not to let her brains explode everywhere. Instead she sniffed, because she had a perpetual cold, and went on to class.  
  
Ron watched her walk away, and then ran after her yelling "Hermione!"  
  
Harry shook his head in laughter as his friends were leaving him all alone to be in angst.  
  
Ginny appeared out of the background, and sensing what was going on, walked over to comfort Harry.  
  
Draco remembered something important, and with a last "Harry," he walked off to be eaten by a plot hole.  
  
"Ginny," was all Harry was able to get out before crying into her shoulder in a very tearful scene.  
  
Ginny then remembered about the class, "I'm sorry Harry, but I must go off to some unnamed class. I hope to meet you later by the fire for a romantic night." She walked off to class without waiting for a response.  
  
"Ginny," Harry sighed. He then walked off to his own class.  
  
The unnamed cronies stood there, and became a permanent part of the background. 


End file.
